guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Adeira Tasharo
Harpies Boo! Wanted to be the first to "talk" on your page... :) A thought occurred to me... maybe post your question about the Harpy/Skree table on the Harpy talk page... I haven't read the discussion there, but it might address your question regarding the 2 Skree Hatchling (is it noted anywhere? I see a note that 2 Harpy Hatchlings only appear in conjunction with a quest, but like you said, there's no mention of the 2 Skree Hatchlings. How does a Skree Hatchling differ from a Harpy Hatchling, appearance-wise? Niima 17:04, 2 March 2007 (CST) Delete tag Hi. When tagging pages for deletion, put the tag on the article page, not on the talk page. Thanks. -- (talk) 06:31, 10 March 2007 (CST) *Well now, I just noticed that ***/Quests is a Template for the Quests section of an area page... I feel rather silly with the recent delete tags. I'll have to review to make sure I haven't caused information to be deleted that shouldn't be. But... why do we need a template for something that silly? A template to insert a couple lines? Why not just list the info on the page itself? Adeira Tasharo 03:47, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ::Don't ask me, I wasn't the one who designed the format like that. I suppose that the format was designed for those pages with a lot of that content and the wiki wants to stay uniform, so short pages use it too. -- (talk) 03:50, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :::Each of those /quests templates are used on 3-5 pages. It's easier to maintain a single page rather than trying to keep all of those pages in sync. At least, that's how I remember the original arguments for doing it this way. Granted, quest lists rarely change, so it's not as critical for these types of entries as for others ... but, that's how it was set up and how they've been maintained. --- Barek (talk • ) - 03:53, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:30, December 1, 2010 (UTC)